


Heroes For Hire

by DCosloff



Category: Heroes For Hire (Comics), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCosloff/pseuds/DCosloff
Relationships: Luke Cage & Danny Rand, Luke Cage/Jessica Jones, Misty Knight & Colleen Wing, Misty Knight/Danny Rand, Ward Meachum & Colleen Wing
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Hi, guys thanks for checking out my next work. I am finally doing another marvel project called Heroes For Hire. Also, I will be doing The Defenders as well. When the Marvel Netflix shows got canceled. I was sad that we won't get these stories to be told but hopefully, with my fic, I can somehow create this story what would've been like if we had a Heroes For Hire series. I want to develop these characters to their true potential that they truly deserve. I do hope these shows will come back I really hope so because I do see the potential with these characters. In my fic instead of doing the hand, I will be doing the wrecking crew just like NandoV Movies pitch on his version of the Defenders. Hopefully, this storyline will tie in both series together. Another change I am doing is having Luke and Jessica and Danny and Misty as couples like in the comics. I know that is what a lot of people wanted. I want to give that to them. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic and wish me luck.


	2. Chapter 1. Luke Cage

Carl Lucas, the man that would one day be known as "Luke Cage" was born and raised on the streets of New York in the district of Harlem. He was the son of Esther and James Lucas, a retired N.Y.P.D. detective. Lucas spent his youth causing trouble on the streets with his friends Willis Stryker and Reva Connors. He eventually joined a gang called The Rivals along with his best friend Stryker. He fought the rival gang the Diablos and committed various petty thefts, often on behalf of deformed crime-lord Sonny Caputo a.k.a. Hammer. Lucas was in and out of juvenile homes throughout his teens. He dreamed of becoming a major New York racketeer until he finally realized how his actions were hurting his family. He sought to better himself as an adult, finding legitimate employment. Meanwhile, Stryker rose through the ranks of crime, but the two men remained friends.  
Eventually, Stryker's activities came to the attention of the Maggia (a.k.a. the Syndicate). He was badly attacked in a mob hit, but Lucas was there to save him. After that Reva ended their relationship and turned to Lucas for comfort. This created a rift between the two former friends and Stryker believed Lucas was the cause of the break-up. Stryker planted heroin stolen from Cottonmouth's organization in Lucas' place and tipped off the cops. Lucas was arrested and sentenced to prison; he attempted to get revenge by contacting the Maggia, only for the group's attempt on Stryker's life to go awry - Stryker survived, while Reva was killed in the process. After that Lucas lost contact with his family due to the resentment of his brother James, Jr., who intercepted his brother's letters to their father and eventually led each to believe the other was dead.  
While in prison, Lucas was consumed with hatred and rage by his friend's betrayal and the supposed loss of his father. He spent his time getting into brawls along with various escape attempts. Because of this, he was transferred to Seagate Prison, one of the toughest facilities off the coast of Georgia. On his first day, he became a target of a racist and sadistic prison guard; Albert "Billy Bob" Rackham. His brutality toward Lucas was the reason he was later demoted, which made him hate the inmate even more. Dr. Noah Burstein came to the prison to carry out secret medical research and recruited Lucas as a volunteer. He was secretly working on experimental cell regeneration based on a variant of the Super-Soldier process. He had previously used to empower Warhawk.  
He immersed Lucas in the "Electro-Biochemical System", a device that contained an electrical field conducted by an organic chemical compound. When he left equipment unattended, Rackham tampered with the controls, hoping to kill Lucas. However, the treatment was accelerated past its intended purpose causing mutagenic change throughout Lucas' body, fortifying his cells giving him superhuman strength and durability. Lucas used his new-found powers to escape the prison and make his way back to Harlem. A chance encounter with criminals inspired him to use his new powers for profit.


	3. Chapter 2 Iron Fist

Daniel Rand was the son of businessman Wendell Rand, who had once lived in the fabled city of K’un-L’un, which exists in another dimensional realm. Wendell Rand-K'ai, as he was known there was the adopted son and heir of Lord Tuan, who ruled K’un-L’un in the guise of Yu-Ti, the August Personage in Jade. However, Wendell was driven from K’un-L’un by his brother, Nu-An, who not only wanted to rule K’un-L’un himself, but who was Wendell's rival for the love of a woman named Shakirah. It was Wendell that Shakirah chose, and she bore him a daughter, Miranda. Wendell found refuge outside K’un-L’un and became a successful businessman in the United States. In his absence, Tuan died, and Wendell's brother succeeded him as Yu-Ti, the August Personage in Jade. Wendell married a woman named Heather, who bore him a son, Daniel.   
Wendell sought to return to K’un-L’un, which ordinarily was only accessible from Earth through an interdimensional nexus that opened once every ten years. When Daniel was nine, his father traveled to Tibet along with Heather and his business partner Harold Meachum in search of the nexus to K’un-L’un. Toppling off a treacherous mountain passage, Daniel dragged his mother and father over the ice shelf with him. While he and his mother landed on a ledge below, his father dangled over the sheer drop of the mountainside and called to his partner for help. Hoping to take over Rand's share of the business, Meachum instead caused him to lose his grip and plunge to his death. Though Meachum offered to help Heather Rand and her son, they spurned him. Attempting to make it back to camp on their own, Heather and her son spied a long suspension bridge as a pack of wolves attacked. Heather tried to hold them off long enough for her son to get to safety and was killed in the effort.   
Soon thereafter, denizens of K’un-L’un found the boy and took him to their city. There Daniel was brought before Yu-Ti, who had secretly plotted the murder of both Wendell and Heather. Yu-Ti apprenticed Daniel to the martial arts master Lei Kung the Thunderer.   
Rand's training under Lei Kung was rigorous. At the age of sixteen, Rand earned the Crown of Fu-Hsi, king of the vipers, vanquished four foes in the ritualistic Challenge of the Many, and defeated Shu-Hu, a mechanical being whose name means "Lightning." Rand diligently conditioned his hands by thrusting them into tubs of hot sand, then gravel, and finally rock.   
At age nineteen Rand was given the opportunity to gain the power of the Iron Fist. He was sent to battle the enormous fire-breathing serpent called Shou-Lao the Undying which lived in a cave outside the city and which ferociously guarded a brazier containing its heart, which had mystically been removed from its body. In their battle, Rand grabbed the serpent's body, which bore a scar which imprinted itself upon Rand's chest. Killing the serpent, Rand plunged his hands into the now unguarded brazier containing Shou-Lao's molten heart when his hands shone with a quasi-mystical force and he earned the title "Iron Fist," for he could now summon superhuman energy to reinforce the power of blows struck by his hands.   
Declining to stay in K’un-L’un eternally, Rand returned to America when the nexus reopened in order to take vengeance on Meachum for his father's death. While recovering from severe frostbite in the Himalayas, Meachum learned of Rand's training at K’un-L’un and returned to America as an invalid to await Rand. Clad in the ceremonial garb of Iron Fist, Rand finally confronted Meachum, but took pity on the invalid and spared him. Minutes later, however, a mysterious ninja murdered Meachum. Blamed for the murder by Meachum's daughter Joy, Iron Fist undertook the mission of finding the ninja and clearing his own name. Eventually, Iron Fist succeeded in both tasks. During the same time, he accompanied a woman named Jade to Feng-Tu, K'un-L’un's afterlife, where he met his mother, who had taken on the name Silver Dragon and been enslaved by the sorcerer Dhasha Khan. While in Feng-Tu, he was killed by the Bowman so he could fight Khan as a spirit. After defeating him, Rand was restored to life by Jade.


	4. Chapter 3 Jessica Jones

Jessica Campbell was born and raised in Forest Hills, Queens, New York City. She attended Midtown High School along with Peter Parker where they shared several classes. She developed a crush on Peter, but never told him. She followed him to the New York Hall of Science, where she was about to approach him, but he was bitten by the Radioactive Spider that granted him his superpowers. He left the building; Jessica followed after him, but lost sight of him and was nearly run down by an Ajax Atomic Labs truck before a man pulled her to safety. Jessica fled the scene.   
At home that night, Jessica tried to pleasure herself with her pictures of people, buildings, etc but was interrupted by her younger brother Phillip. The family later went on a trip to Disney World with tickets given to them by her father's boss, Howard Stark. 

On the way home, Jessica argued with her brother, before the car collided with a military convoy carrying radioactive chemicals. Her family was killed, and she was exposed to the chemicals. After spending several months in a coma, Jessica woke up and She was placed in an orphanage, the Moore House for Wayward Children, and was later adopted by Alisa Jones and her husband, legally taking their last name. After her recovery, Jessica discovered that she had developed superhuman powers such as strength and durability. Her new family re-enrolled Jessica at Midtown High, where she was ostracized by her classmates, Jessica saw a fight in school and she broke it off and she didn’t struggle at all, she knocked the bullies like it was nothing. She didn’t go to attention because it was self-defense.   
10 years later she decided to be a private investigator and she opened a business alongside Trish Walker and Malcolm Ducasse.


	5. Chapter 4 Misty Knight

Mercedes "Misty" Knight was born and raised in New York City. She graduated from the Police Academy with honors and joined the N.Y.P.D. and rose through the ranks, quickly becoming a lieutenant. She was partnered with Lt. Rafael "Rafe" Scarfe. During her tenure as a police officer Misty became good friends with Colleen Wing and Claire Temple While visiting a bank, Misty encountered a bomb. She tried to get rid of it, but when it exploded it took her right arm. Rafe did his best to wrap her wounds and got her to the nearest hospital where he stayed by his partner's bedside. Unable to continue active duty after losing her arm, she was given a desk job. Tony Stark took notice of her heroism, providing her with a bionic arm invented from Wakanda.   
Misty rejected settling for a desk job and instead left the N.Y.P.D. to start a private investigation business with Colleen Wing, Knightwing Restorations, Ltd. The Cult of Kali attacked Colleen's home and Misty tried to protect her friend. Mistaking Iron Fist for one of the cultists, he was forced to knock her out as he rescued the Wings.   
She helped Iron Fist track Colleen, who had been kidnapped by Master Khan. She met with Rafe who helped in locating her friend. Together they fought the Ravager and the Steel Serpent. During the fight with Ravager, he blasted Misty's arm, revealing to Iron Fist that it was bionic. Working together, they were able to rescue Colleen. She later helped Danny gain his company back and helped him take down Chaka Khan and the Golden Tigers.   
Misty and Rafe were called into the office of D.A. Blake Tower, who wanted Misty to infiltrate Bushmaster's criminal organization. Rafe was against it, as everyone who had gone undercover had wound up dead. She took the name Maya Korday.[2] This led her, Colleen, Iron Fist, and Spider-Man into conflict with Steel Serpent. It was during this fight that the duo of Misty and Colleen received the nickname "Daughters of the Dragon," a moniker sarcastically bestowed upon them by Steel Serpent.   
Luke Cage was sent by Bushmaster to kidnap Misty, or else his friends Claire Temple and Noah Burstein would be hurt. He was forced to fight Iron Fist; however, they decided to work together to take down Bushmaster, save Luke's friends, and clear his name of all charges. The Daughters of the Dragon frequently teamed up with Iron Fist and Luke Cage once they formed the Heroes for Hire.   
When work began to dry up, Misty took work as a paralegal for Nelson and Murdock. During this time, she helped Daredevil fight Mr. Hyde and Insomnia.


	6. Chapter 5 Colleen Wing

Colleen Wing was the daughter of Professor Lee Wing, a professor of Oriental studies at New York's Columbia University. Her mother, Azumi Ozawa, was apparently killed by an unknown assailant while Colleen was still a child. Colleen grew up in the mountains of northern Honshu in Japan, where she was raised by her grandfather, Kenji Ozawa. Kenji's other children died in World War II. Kenji trained his only grandchild in the arts of the samurai, which his own ancestors had been in the time of the daimyo. Kenji had also been a member of Japan's secret service. Kinji was murdered by Hong Kong crime lord Emil Vachon. Colleen made her home in New York City where her father lived. Caught in the midst of a gun battle on Manhattan's West Side, she was saved from being killed by police officer Misty Knight, who soon became her best friend.

After Misty lost her arm, Colleen encouraged Knight to rise above her depression and return to an active role in life. After Knight's right arm was replaced with a bionic steel arm, Colleen and Misty formed a partnership as private investigators and called their firm Knightwing Restorations, Ltd. Due to Wing's samurai training and both partners' expertise in the martial arts, they were dubbed "the Daughters of the Dragon". The two specialized in missing persons cases, and teaming up with Iron Fist on many missions. They battled the Wrecking Crew and Boomerang.


End file.
